ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Agira
is a brave ceratopsian dinosaur-like Kaiju from the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episodes 32 and 46. This monster is one of Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Micro ~ 45 m *Weight: 0 ~ 12,000 t *Origin: Planet Animal, Nebula M78 History Ultraseven The third of the three Capsule Monsters used by Ultraseven, Agira was an imitation of a giant life form from Planet Animal. Agira made his debut appearance fighting against the monster Rigger, as Dan could not transform at the time and the Ultra Garrison could not damage him. Agira managed to do well against the monster for the first half of the battle, but Rigger's tail proved to be too much for Agira to handle. As a result, Dan called Agira back before anymore harm could be done and went on to defeat Rigger himself as Ultraseven. Agira was used again against the Alien Salome's weapon, the Imitation Ultraseven. However, there was nothing much that Agira could do and was easily beat down by the robot and thrown into a valley until the real Ultraseven showed up to do battle against the fake. Since then, Agira would be greatly remembered by his master as a heroic monster. Trivia *Agira had two different roars in both of his appearances. His first roar was a slightly sped up roar of the Toho Monster, Rodan. His second (and current) roar was a sped up Zambolar roar. *Originally, Windom was supposed to fight Rigger (whom also originally was intended to be Pagos), but Tsuburaya instead wanted to introduce a new Capsule Monster in hopes of improving the show's ratings at the time. *A pink Agira was a monster citizen in the Tsuburaya series, Chibira Kun. *In the middle-to-late 1990s, footage of Agira was used for the TNT, TBS, and Cartoon Network show Cartoon Planet. Agira and Rigger footage was used to depict monster wrestling in the recurring sketch entitled 'Vacation Spots of the Universe' that would feature special Ultraseven locations being advertised by Space Ghost on Cartoon Planet. In the featured location, Rigger's saucer was called the Flying Island. *Unlike Miclas and Windom, Agira did not appear in Heisei Ultraseven ''series. However, one of its novelizations, made it clear that Dan/Kazamori had a good reason of keeping him off, especially when distracting Zabangi using his 2 other capsule monsters. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Agira reappeared in the movie ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. When the monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora were unleashed by Alien Shaplay to ambush the remaining Ultra Brothers, they were met by surprise by Dan's Capsule Monsters Windom, Miclas, and Agira. Agira fought Dorako. After Rei and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius' human form) were rescued, Agira tossed Dorako up in the air and destroyed him by stabbing him with his horn. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Agira was originally suppose to battle Saramandora. Ultraman Ginga Agira's Spark Doll can be seen in episode 7 of Ultraman Ginga, cheering Ginga on and in the second Theater Special. Powers and Weapons *Abnormal Speed: Although unseen in any of Agira's appearances, most official sources documented him to be much faster than other equal sized monsters. *Horn: Agira uses the horn on his head to great effect. everythingGoesboom.gif|Horn Other Media Ultra Fight Agira reappeared in several episodes in Ultra Fight. *Agira appeared in episode 82, where he fought Woo on top of a hill. After they rolled down the hill, Agira held the upper hand in the fight at first, but then Woo turned the fight in his favor and beat him so hard, even though Agira did his best to hold hid own, he forced him to retreat. *In episode 93, Agira went up against Eleking and held the upper hand at first by keeping his distance, grappling him when given the chance, and holding his tail until he took him down numerous times. Their fight went on through nightfall and Agira was about to finish him off when Eleking finally pulled through and turned the tide in his favor and eventually pinned him down and beat him to death. *In episode 101, Agira was minding his own business until Eleking appeared and began to fight him. While Agira held the upper hand at first, Eleking turned the fight in his favor and eventually defeated him by knocking him down via a judo technique and pulled his legs up until he conceded defeat. And that said defeat was avenged by Ultraseven who defeated Eleking after a short fight. *Agira reappeared in episode 102, where he fought Alien Icarus and managed to hold his own against the alien for a while, but then Icarus regained that upper hand and beat him down in combat. When Ultraseven showed up, the kaiju decided to stand back and watch as the ultra fought and defeated the alien by himself. *In episode 107, Agira showed up to save Ultraseven from Alien Baltan but got knocked out by a couple of blows to the head. After Seven got back up and dueled with Baltan for a while, Agira got back up as well to fight him again and grappling with each other for the majority of their fight, but he proved he was no match for him and got knocked out again, which resulted in Seven finishing off Baltan in a cruel manner. *Agira reappeared in episode 108 where he confronted Telesdon into fighting him. During that time, Agira held his own against his foe, but in the end, Telesdon gained the upper hand over him. When Ultraseven showed up, he let Agira relax and let him defeat Telesdon by himself. *In episode 109, Agira walked along with his friend Ultraseven in the mountains and the latter left the former on his own for a while. Unfortunately, he was challenged by Alien Godola, who gave him a hard time during their fight. When the fight ended, Godola left Agira frozen in place and wouldn't be back to normal until Ultraseven returned and easily defeat Godola. *Agira reappeared in episode 119, where he fought Alien Icarus again, but was easily overpowered even with the alien's condition slowing him down. Near the end of the fight, when Icarus was brought down via Agira's intimidation, the latter tried to jump onto the former, but Icarus rolled away before Agira can do so, resulting in the latter getting knocked out instead, leaving Icarus the winner. Trivia *In this series, Agira's appearance is more slender than his usual bulkier appearance, this is most likely due to both the low budget of the series (this flaw also existed with the other monsters that appeared in the series), as well as a sign of the original suit's deterioration with age. Also unlike his original appearance, Agira has several white stripes that covers his body and is given fangs, which he lacked in his original appearance. Agira is also seen with his head aimed at the sky while he charges forward. Chibira-Kun Like a lot of monsters in Ultra Fight, Ultraseven, and Ultraman, Agira was a background monster that appeared in Chibira-Kun, except this version had rainbow-colored spots. Gallery Dws.jpg AGIRA II.jpg AGIRAGIF.gif|Agira's First Appearance Agira v Rigger.png|Agira vs. Rigger TELESDON-AGIRA.jpg TELESDON-AGIRA II.jpg Agira Legends pic.png Agira_lgnds.png Agira movie.png Agira movie I.png Agira pic.png Agira Stage Show.png|Agira as he appears in Stage Shows UltraBeatdown.PNG IckyWins.PNG|Agira being beaten by Alien Icarus IckFightingThingy.PNG TwistingInTheStrangleGrip.PNG Agira 2.png|The second, fatter, stage show Agira id:Agira ja:アギラ Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Allies Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultraseven Category:Chibira-Kun